


False attempting

by zephyr21



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 羽生结弦 - Freeform, 考斯滕拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr21/pseuds/zephyr21
Summary: 蓝散 x 幻花，大学同居AU，PWP





	False attempting

之所以其实造成现在的状况，幻花是要负全责的。如果不是听了疯宝一句感叹，如果不是偷偷研究了几天做爱做的事，如果不是刚刚扑倒了刚进门的蓝散，如果不是刚把蓝散衬衫的纽扣解开一半就抖着不敢继续.....  
那么也不至于现在被抵在墙上被迫承受对方过于灼热的视线与胸前的轻吻与挑逗。  
然而在蓝散又落下一个吻的时候，幻花已经没法思考任何问题了，只能勉强维持着清醒。

“幻花，你看，正确的扒衣服是这样的。”  
相比已经头顶冒烟的幻花，蓝散只有些许脸上泛起的红晕，他握住幻花的手，带到自己刚刚解了一半扣子的衬衫上，凑近幻花的耳侧，“你来试试？”  
此时快要灵魂出窍的幻花只能凭着本能向熟悉的声线边凑去，顺着蓝散地力道抓住衬衫两侧的衣襟，勉强将视线聚焦到手里的纽扣，却不由自主地被半露着的腹肌轮廓吸引力全部注意力。  
唔....  
刚刚蓝散说的，好像还要亲过去。  
却是无论如何都做不下去，只在洗澡或睡觉时偶尔瞟过几眼恋人的精悍身材，现在就这样放大在眼前，仅仅是看着就要烧起来，顺带着蒸发了所有镇定，明明只需要几秒就能解开的扣子，在抖得停不下来的手里像是越不过的屏障。  
怎么办啊......  
半是害羞半是无措地倚在蓝散怀里，不自觉小声啜泣起来，一边勉勉强强做着补救措施，照着蓝散的示范在对方肩上落下细碎的吻。  
靠得近了，幻花才突然意识到大腿根部传来不寻常的温度。  
因为自己的缘故，对方还在忍耐。  
“呜...” 幻花一个用力，几乎是扯开了剩下的扣子，埋头在蓝散肩上，顺着紧实的肌理一路上移，咬咬牙剥下挂在肩上的衣服，“散...好，好了。”  
下一秒他就感受到后颈传来的温柔气息，蓝散一手搂住幻花的腰，一手顺着他的脊柱向下慢慢抚摸，在怀里人不再抖得厉害的时候一把抱起，向卧室走去。

“小花儿？你准备润滑了吗？”  
幻花唔嘤一声，抬起胳膊捂住眼睛，喏喏出口“......床头柜第一格的盒子里。”  
“好乖。”蓝散低头，轻点过幻花的唇瓣，一手拉开抽屉，幻花不知什么时候准备好了所有东西，从润滑到消炎药，整整齐齐放在天蓝色的盒子里。  
蓝散将幻花翻过身去，又在腰腹下再给他垫了枕头，俯下身握住他的手，声音温柔，  
“我要开始了，疼记得告诉我。”  
见幻花没反应，“听到了吗？小花儿？”  
“.....嗯。” 幻花稍微加大了音量，勉强从层层被单中穿出来。

微凉的液体在手心捂热，顺着入口的皱褶打着转儿一圈圈揉弄，直到紧闭着的小口露出羞涩的隙裂才试探性地深入食指。稚嫩的内壁还干涩着，蓝散重新浸湿手指，小心探入，转着圈一边润滑一边扩张，等幻花适应之后再推入下一个指节，每进入一个指节便重新涂上润滑剂，直至淡粉色的液体满满蓄在内里，甚至随着动作发出黏腻的声响。

樱桃的淡甜在室内蒸腾起来，混着灼热的喘息，蒸得身下人也跟着泛起樱粉。

“花儿？我要进去了。” 撤出手指，蓝散握紧了幻花的腰，缓慢推进。  
“唔嗯......” 尽管已经做了充足的前戏，第一次承受反向入侵的入口还是叫嚣着抗议，异样的饱胀感参杂着零星的刺痛，幻花努力咽下一声呜咽，揪紧了手边的被单。  
身后的推进出乎意料地停下来了。  
“是疼了吗？” 蓝散停了动作，俯身轻吻住幻花的蝴蝶骨，唇瓣随着话音抖动，轻擦过玉白色的皮肤，细痒顺着濡湿的气息蹿进脊柱，幻花不由自主晃了晃腰身想要躲避。  
“嗯.....啊！”不小心又吞入了一些，突如其来的刺痛让幻花轻喊出声，只能小声承认， “有点疼......”  
“乖，稍微适应一下我们再继续。” 蓝散伸手向前握住小幻花，  
也许是一直都极少抚慰自己的缘故，幻花的身子相当敏感，在蓝散带着薄茧的手里不出几分钟里便吐出些透明的液体，几乎能感到薄薄一层皮肤下奔流的血液。  
幻花侧过头喘气，模模糊糊地求饶，“别..别弄了，要不行了...”

“不怕。” 手上稍稍使力，从根部直捋下来。随着身下人无法克制的抖动和闷在枕头里的呜咽，濡湿地触感在指尖蔓延开来。

趁着幻花没缓过来，蓝散轻轻揉着放松下来的肌肉，慢慢推进至底。身下人白皙地背部已经铺上一层细密的汗水，不时滚落在脊柱的凹陷处，又一路顺着曲线滑倒腰部，等着幻花适应的时候，蓝散顺着脊柱一寸寸向下吻去，留下的淡红色明天会好好藏在对方衣服里，也许在伸展的时候还会有些钝痛感。

“散…”幻花摸索着探到蓝散的手，扣紧十指，拉到嘴边轻轻吻下。  
柔软触感顺着指尖一路传到心脏，酥酥麻麻地震颤过胸腔，再沉淀下所有的躁动，最终填满整个心房。  
“好喜欢你。”幻花突然开口。平日里幻花极少这样直接表白，大多时候都只是红着脸颊支支吾吾几句。  
蓝散突然觉得眼眶湿润，心底萌生起想把身下人吞吃入腹的想法，他倾身托起幻花的下巴，吻住了，深入齿隙，舔过上颚，纠缠着直到舌根，逼着他发出呜呜嘤嘤的声音。  
松开的时候淡粉色的唇瓣已染上了水红色，在昏黄的灯下有些半透明的质感，没能忍得住，再次点了上去。

“可以了吗？”  
幻花突然愣了一下，微不可见地轻轻点头，又埋头进枕头，  
蓝散两手撑在幻花的腰侧，试探性地缓慢动作起来。此时还顾不得照顾到对方的敏感点，只是从紧致的内壁中将自己抽出几乎就用掉了全部的精力。  
几次之后小穴逐渐松软起来，蓝散终于得以在里面细细研磨，照顾到每一寸内壁，身下人越发收不住的呻吟模模糊糊透过枕头飘进耳朵。  
蓝散突然起了捉弄的心思，凑近幻花耳边 “喜不喜欢？要不要再用力些？”  
瞬间幻花就往下再埋了埋头，红透的耳尖在发丝里抖了抖，连声音都压了下来。  
似乎有点过分了。  
蓝散在心里花了一秒钟自我检讨，就接着继续刚才的探索。多余的液体随着动作从结合处慢慢溢出，打湿毛发，淌过会阴，再落到米白的床单上。  
“唔！”从刚才就一直忍耐着的呻吟终于从喉咙里逃了出来，幻花小幅度地抖了抖，揪紧了床单。  
幻花的敏感点不算深，乖巧地隐藏在一两个指节的位置，蓝散估摸了一下，顺着刚才的角度再次碾了过去。  
幻花抖的更厉害了。

下腹升起的冲动抵在潮湿被单上的感觉并不好受，幻花抬了抬腰，试图换个姿势。  
“嗯啊！”身上突然加了速的撞击把幻花撞回了原位，随后便被一只手托起腰部，  
“是想要这样吗？”  
这样的姿势下进的更深，像是被打开整个身体，幻花却是连叫蓝散停下的力气也没有，只要一开口便是连自己也受不了的呻吟。勉勉强强扭几下身体想要逃脱，却只是传来被搅动的触感，强烈的刺激让他不由得加紧了内壁，清晰地勾勒出体内血管的搏动。

“今天的小花好热情～”蓝散哑着音调，捏了捏幻花的腰侧。幻花脑子里不自觉就浮现出蓝散汗水顺着额角滑到颧骨，再顺着下巴滚落的模样。  
画面有些不可控了。  
“.....你过分！”像是掩饰一样的委屈辩解。  
身体却不听指挥，幻花感到下腹的似乎顶到了蓝散的手。  
在他确认之前，蓝散一把握住了，语气里的笑意更明显，“小小花可不是这么说的。”  
也许是快感太强烈，也许是羞耻心到了极限，幻花趴在胳膊上，在蓝散看不到的地方死死抓着枕头，几乎要哭出声。  
似乎是感到了幻花的难为情，蓝散吻了吻抖着像是要生出翅膀一样的蝴蝶骨，声音温柔，“等等一起。”  
随后加快了速度。  
初期的不适早已无处可寻，只剩下充实的满足感，幻花也分不清究竟是想让蓝散停下还是继续，只能随着身上人的动作在情欲的风暴里打着转。

将近终点的时候，幻花再没能忍住喉咙里的哭腔，腰背绷紧，平日里不怎么明显的肌肉线条都明晰起来。他身上的蓝散也没能好到哪里，内壁痉挛似的绞紧，夹的蓝散几乎疼痛起来，不能动弹。他股间的肌肉也全部绷起，雕刻出漂亮的流线型。  
眼前泛白模糊时刻，幻花似乎听到蓝散的一声闷哼，下一秒就感到体内异样的高温。意识回炉的时候就发现已经被轻柔地放在床上，腰背传来力度合适的揉捏。幻花轻哼了几声，换了个舒适的姿势。

看着小动物样的幻花，蓝散心底泛上的宠溺几乎要满溢出来，他的幻花从来都是这样，柔软执着得让人心疼。  
从初见就小心翼翼靠近自己的幻花，会担心自己生气去他害怕的宿舍，会为了多陪一会儿自己而彻夜蹲在办公室，甚至会为了自己丢下羞耻心去学这样的事情。  
若说不感动是不可能的。

蓝散俯身抱住趴着大口喘气的幻花，凑近他耳边，“小花儿，我们去洗个澡好不好？”  
大约过了五分钟，幻花才犹豫着抬起头，睁着刚被水洗过的透亮的眼睛，眼神迷蒙，带着九分羞涩和一分眷恋，  
“好。”


End file.
